


Burn Baby Burn

by Angelwithbrokenwings, dusty_violet



Series: Destiel Hospital Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad Puns, Barista Dean Winchester, Burns, Dean is Accident Prone, Doctor Castiel, First Aid, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_violet/pseuds/dusty_violet
Summary: Dean was a barista at the hospital coffee shop. Today was Castiel's first day working as a physician in the emergency room at the same hospital.





	

Hospitals are always busy places, day and night; Kansas General was no exception.  The breakfast hour was especially hectic.  Visitors arrived, shifts changed and everyone needed their coffee.  Fortunately the baristas at Marshall’s Café were always up for the challenge.  The senior barista Dean Winchester made the best espressos that kept all the doctors going during their long shifts.  

Doctor Castiel Novak stepped inside the hospital on the first day of his new job, and walked right past the coffee shop to the emergency room to start his shift.  

A nurse walked by, followed by a group of interns, gesturing to Castiel as she walked past.  “And this is Doctor Novak, he is your new attending. Introduce yourself, doctor.”  

Cas turned to the interns and smiled awkwardly. “Hi, I’m Doctor Novak, like she said. I just moved here from Mass Gen, where I worked for five years. I studied emergency medicine at Harvard Medical School before that.” The interns visibly gulped; Castiel noticed and put them at ease. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

By the time the lunch hour came around, Cas felt pretty tired and decided he needed a caffeine fix. He made his way to the coffee shop he saw on the way in and walked up to the barista at the counter to place an order. 

“Welcome to Marshall’s, what can I get you?” the barista asked. 

Cas looked up at the menu, squinting. “Umm, can I have a medium latte and…” He scratched his chin. “Uhh...what sandwiches are good?”

The barista smiled. “I like the BLT, it’s really meaty and you can’t feel guilty ‘cause of the veggies - that’s what my brother says, anyway.” 

Cas looked at him and smiled back. “Sure, that sounds good. One of those please, Dean,” he said, reading the barista’s name tag. 

“Coming right up,” he replied, turning to get to work. He called over his shoulder. “I’ve never seen you before, you new here?”

“Yeah, today’s my first day. I’m Castiel,” the doctor replied. 

“Nice to meet you, Cas. So, what do you do here?”

“I’m an attending in the emergency room,” Cas answered. 

“Oh cool, you’re an ER doc,” he turned around to say. As he turned around, he finally made eye contact with the new doctor, not realizing what he was doing, and poured hot milk all over his hand - instead of in the cup he was holding.  

“Shit!” he exclaimed, immediately dropping the cup and getting Cas’ attention.

Cas’ head shot up instantly; seeing what had happened, he jumped into action. He ran around the counter, grabbing Dean’s wrists and gently leading him toward the sink.  “I’m going to put your hand under cold water for ten minutes to cool it down,” he explained. 

“Oww, okay,” the barista shrugged. 

Cas noticed his unphased reaction and tilted his head in confusion. “It doesn’t hurt?”  

“Yeah it does, but I do this at least once a week... maybe not this severe, but a burn is a burn right?”

After Cas had finished, he removed Dean’s hand and inspected it. “Alright, this looks bad,” Cas commented, moving to the opposite counter. He grabbed the Saran wrap and started wrapping it around Dean’s hand. 

“What’re you doing doc? Isn’t this a lot for such a little burn?”

“It’s starting to blister; that’s not little,” he replied calmly. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the ER.” 

“What about your lunch?” Dean asked. 

“Let’s take care of you first - I can eat later.” 

They walked over together and Cas sat Dean down on an empty bed. Cas noticed his interns were hovering on the other side of the room, trying to see what he was doing. 

“Do you mind if I show my interns? I think they’re scared of me. I need to actually teach them something, and this might be a little less daunting for them,” Cas asked. 

Dean turned round to see the interns and looked back, raising an eyebrow. “So you want me to be show and tell for your Kindergartners?”

“Please? I won’t be working here very long if I don’t do my job, and teaching is a part of that,” the doctor pleaded.

Dean sighed. “Fine, they can watch - but no touching!”

“Fair enough, I wouldn’t have let _intern me_ touch any patients my first year either!” Cas waved them over and they scurried into the cubicle, quickly surrounding the bed and taking out their notepads. 

“Alright, this is Dean, he has a scald to the left hand,” Cas stated. 

“How do you know it’s scalded?” an intern inquired. 

“I just watched him pour hot milk all over his hand instead of my latte,” he chuckled. 

Cas started to unwrap Dean’s hand and gently held it up so they could all see the blisters. A chorus of _oohs_ went through the group. 

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, “I see they haven’t learned bedside manner yet.” 

Cas stifled a laugh. He explained to the interns how to clean the burn and how to apply the burn cream to the blisters, occasionally asking and answering questions on burn care. After Cas had finished, he dismissed his interns for lunch break and turned to Dean. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Cas smiled.   
  
“I could have handled it,” Dean replied.    
  
“Sure you could. Dean, this burn could have been more serious. You need to keep that bandage dry, and come get it changed tomorrow so I can see the damage,” Cas spoke sternly.    
  
“I can come on my lunch break,” Dean paused. “Crap!  We just left the café unattended for…” he looked at his watch, “45 minutes.”

Dean got off the bed and Cas walked him to the front desk to fill out the required forms. Dean made his way to the café, pausing when he noticed Cas was following him. “Everything okay?” Dean asked.  

Cas smiled and looked at his watch. “Well I’m only 5 minutes into my lunch hour, so that leaves 55 more minutes for you to make me a latte and that BLT you promised!” Cas smiled. 

Dean laughed and looked at his bandaged hand. “You sure you want me to try this again?” 

“I think you can _hand_ -le it” Cas grinned. 

Dean shook his head. “You’re ridiculous!” 

“You need a _latte_ more practice.”

“Seriously…”

“Does BLT stand for Burnt on a Latte Today?” Cas burst into laughter. 

“You’re a dork! Come on.” 

Cas just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a cute Christmas-themed aesthetic by our friend [BlueNeutrino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino) [here](https://cardiaccadillac.tumblr.com/post/153780763598/doctorcas-and-hospital-coffee-shop-baristadean).


End file.
